Natasha's secret
by Loki Is My Bff
Summary: Natasha and Clint were madly in love, but Natasha had to leave SHIELD, along with Maria Hill, (Plus one more). They start a new life. 7 months layer, Clint's son is born... And he has no idea. Will Clint meet his son? What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Natasha Johansson (Just go with it…) was an average person. She lived in a decent sized apartment with her son, Connor and she was the manager of a nearby café. Yes, she had a pretty normal life… Well as 'normal' as it gets…

"Mumma! Mumma!" she heard from down the hallway from her bedroom.

She also heard loud thumping coming closer to her room too

She sighed as her door flung open, revealing her son, a 3 year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes. Let's just say he looked like his father, who he had never met. He wasn't sure why. He would always ask her about him but his mother wouldn't seem to be that into the topic.

She rolled over in her bed, to face him. She smiled when she saw his face, Oh god, he looked like him, he really _really _did. He was just so beautiful.

"Good morning, Sweetie" she said, slowly sitting up in her bed, as the young boy climbed up and sat beside her

"Good morning Mumma" he said as he played with her long, red hair that was falling just under her bellybutton

She laughed and picked him up and put him on her lap, kissing him in the process.

"What are we going ta do today?" He asked curiously

"I don't know, Danny. We could go to the park and have lunch with my friend Maria" She said

Connor nodded, enthusiastically

"Okay" she said, lifting him off her lap "Go and watch some TV while I get ready and I'll make you some breakfast"

"Pancakes!" he yelled, throwing his fist in the air

Natasha laughed "Well, if you want pancakes then you will have to be a good boy" She said

Connor just nodded and ran out of the room

Natasha chuckled to herself and got out of bed, to get dressed. She went into the walk in closet attached to her room and picked out plain black leggings and a black tank-top. She sighed as she looked into the mirror. She was really getting sick of lying to everyone. The only one who knows the full, real story was Maria, who had left SHIELD with her when Natasha resigned for a 'Personal' reason.

She didn't know what happened to him though. She thought he probably had settled down, or he could still be working for SHIELD, she really has no idea. Although she is kind of curious.

She washed away those thoughts by splashing ice-cold water on her face, properly waking her up.

She heard a knock at her bathroom door "Mama"

She turned around to face her son

"I turned on the TV"

Natasha chuckled "Okay, well I'll go and make you some pancakes, and you can go and _actually watch_ the TV"

Connor nodded enthusiastically and sprinted off to the living room

Natasha gave herself one last look in the mirror and headed off to the kitchen to make her son some pancakes

She got out all of the ingredients and started cooking

She heard the TV in the other room and smiled to herself as she put two on his plate and two on hers

She took the food out to the couch where Connor was and put it on the coffee table in front of him. Her apartment was a reasonable size, with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen attached to a dining room and a living room. The furniture was mostly white and required lots of dusting and cleaning, which Natasha had to get used to doing, much to her disgust. But she did spend 2 years saving her money for it all, whilst paying her power, phone, water, rent etc. She does earn a lot of money, owning a coffee shop. But she did it all for her son, her pride and joy. Even though it did take a lot of convincing by her friend Maria Hill.

As soon as Connor saw the pancakes in front of him, he grabbed one and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Thank you" he said with his mouth full of pancakes

Natasha just stared at him fondly with a smile on her face

Connor looked up from his pancake and smiled at her with a large grin

She smiled back as she picked up her pancake and sat on the couch beside him

"Hey, Mumma?" He asked

"Yeah?"

"Will I ever meet my daddy?" He asked curiously looking up at her

Natasha stopped eating and starred at him, her heart was pumping faster than she had to tell Fury the_ real_ reason why she was leaving

"Um… N-no probably not, sweetie" She said

"But Why?" He said

"We don't talk to each other anymore"

"Can you talk to him if you wanted to?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I don't know where he is and I don't have his number"

"…Oh" he said sadly

This was the most information she had ever given him about his father

"Alright, have you got your sunglasses?"

"Yes"

"Sunscreen?"

"Yes"

"Alright, and I have our lunch, so we can head off"

"Yay!"

When Natasha and Connor arrived at the park, Connor headed straight for the massive slide, and Natasha followed, placing the bag with their stuff in it on a table.

They played for about 10 minutes, it was really just Natasha just trying to keep up with her son, running around the whole playground. 'He has the energy of his father' she thought to herself

When Maria arrived, she waved over Natasha and Connor.

"Aunty Mar-Mar" Shouted Connor

Maria just chuckled and bent over, extending her arms so Connor could slide in between then

"Hey" She said, looking at his face, she thought he looked like _him_ too.

"Have you grown!?" She asks

Connor just nods proudly as Natasha greeted her friend

"Hey"

"Hello, Natasha" Said Maria, now used to the fact that she can call her 'agent Romanoff' anymore.

Natasha smiled and picked up Connor

"How about you run off, and me and aunty Mar-Mar will watch you"

"Okay mama"

After about an hour of watching Connor play, and eating bacon sandwiches, the two girls were feeling really tired

"Mama, Aunty Mar-Mar, come look at what I can do!"

The girls sighed and went over to Connor, who was on a flying-fox, swinging back and fourth

The girl laughed as they watched him.

Suddenly they heard a shout

"Hey! You can't take that!"

The two ladies turned around, in unison to see that an elderly man had said- Screamed it

They look at their table to see a man digging in Natasha's bag and pulling her phone out of it

"Hey!" Maria shouted

The man ran, with the phone. He was running towards the pathway, planning on passing a man, ahead of him. But he didn't. The man ran up and tackled him, to the ground. He tried to free himself but couldn't

Natasha and Maria ran up to the two. When they arrived, Natasha got her phone and looked at the two men on the ground. The man on top, the one who jumped him, showily off off the squirming thief, and he ran, into the trees being them, never to be seen again.

The man on the ground slowly got up, to look at the two ladies

Natasha was looking down, she still hadn't seen his face, whereas Maria was just staring at him, frozen in place.

"Thank you" Natasha said, examining the cracks left on her I phone

She looked up, and her heart started thumping out of her chest

"C-Clint?"

End of chapter 1 J


	2. Chapter 2

The man on the ground slowly got up, to look at the two ladies

Natasha was looking down, she still hadn't seen his face, whereas Maria was just staring at him, frozen in place.

"Thank you" Natasha said, examining the cracks left on her I phone

She looked up, and her heart started thumping out of her chest

"C-Clint?"

She froze, when he looked up at her, quickly recognising her voice, his face breaking into a wide smile

"Nat!" He said hysterically

Natasha looked at Maria, who had the same expression on her face- Shock

Clint looked over at Maria, and let out a laugh and ran his hand through his hair

"Um….." said Maria "C-can I just talk to Natasha for a second"

Natasha nodded slowly, still shocked

"Oh! Um, yeah…sure…" Clint said, still hysterical

Natasha grabbed Maria's arm and yanked it away

"OW" She screamed. Ever since the two left SHIELD, Maria had become 'softer' or 'a princess' as Nat calls her. Whereas becoming a mother, Natasha finds that her spy senses have increased, she mentally curses herself for not being on the watch when her stuff was stolen. Although she didn't really want her son to see her beat up the thief- which is what she would have done if she was still an agent, although she would NEVER go the park when she was working for shield.

"Sorry" She almost screamed. Maria could tell she was freaking out

She let out a sigh "Tell you what" She said "You go and catch up with him and ill pretend Connor is my son, BU-"

"Omg thank you!" Natasha cut her off by hugging her, again, something she would NEVER do as an agent

"Hey, hey, hey, Hold on you need to tell him" She said as Natasha backed away, her eyes widening

"Wha-" She began, but was cut off by Maria

"He needs to know! Ill pretend he is my son for 2 days, and if you don't tell him… I will"

Okay, now Natasha was freaking out even more, what was she supposed to say? 'Oh hey btw you have a son' she let out a frustrated groan, but nodded anyway

"Good" Maria said, pleased with herself

Natasha just sighed and walked back over to Clint

"H-hey" She said, nervously

Clint smiled "Hey" He had obviously calmed down a bit

"Do you want to like… go out for coffee or something…" she said

Clint smiled wider, probably wider than before "Yeah, Sure!"

Natasha smiled and looked over at Maria

"Um… Would you like to come?" He said to her

"Oh, no I have to take care of my…my son" she said awkwardly

Clint's eyes widened "OH" he said "Um, yeah…k"

Maria smiled, awkwardly and walked back to the flying fox where Connor was still playing

Clint couldn't really see his face- which was good, because they are like twins

"Um" Natasha said "I own a coffee shop just down the road… we could go there" She was a bit less nervous and awkward now that she has talked to him, nothing had changed about him, he still had blonde hair, he still wore his black combat boots, with dark blue jeans and a grey hoodie

"Oh! Yeah that sounds… cool, Haha" he said obviously nervous to be around the love of his life once again, He still thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. But she obviously didn't feel the same, she probably has a boyfriend. He looks over at her hands- no wedding ring. He smiled

"Alright" Natasha said with a smile, as she started walking in the direction of her shop, followed by Clint

The walk to the coffee shop was silent, not awkward silence though, just nice somewhat friendly silence until Clint spoke "So… You live in New York now… haha that must be great…"

"Yeah… it is" Natasha agreed

"Why are you here?" she asked

"I just finished a mission here, I'm leaving in a week"

"Oh"

Clint noticed Natasha's nervousness- the way the plays with her fingers, like she used to when she was nervous, the way she stutters some of her words and plays with her hair

"You okay?" he asks

"Oh, um yeah"

He just nods, still not believing her

Once they had arrived at her coffee all of the employee's gave her a warm welcome and seated them, the youngest one, who was about 16, looking at Clint then, raising her eye at Natasha, who just laughs

Clint ordered their coffee, which was the same as when they were working for SHIELD, one caramel coffee and one large strawberry frappe.

Clint liked the fact that he was with Natasha again

"So… if you don't mind me asking, why did you leave?"

Natasha panicked "Um… Ya know Fury thought it was best for me to leave because… um I had- have um… inflammatory bowel disease…" she said, making it up on the spot

Clint's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped "…Nat" he was speechless "You... Still have it?"

"Uh… Y-yeah"

Clint's eyes watered. Nothing made him cry but hearing that Nat was un-healthy made his heart deflate

Natasha instantly felt bad "But, I'm fine… um my doctor said that I just need to take it easy… so you know, no more missions or anything, he couldn't even let me do paperwork because I suck at that type of stuff" She laughed, trying to make him feel better

Clint blinked, he didn't know what to say, or do

He moved his mouth but no words came "uh…"

Natasha just smiled and sipped her coffee, she felt so guilty

"So… Where are you staying?" she asks

Clint was suddenly back in reality "Oh! Uh… I'm finding a place to stay tonight, and my missions over so SHIELD isn't paying for my hotel anymore…"

Natasha wanted him to stay with her... badly, she was sure Maria would let Connor stay at her house, but he had nowhere to sleep, but she could sleep on the couch and just keep Connors door locked, because it would raise some suspicions if Clint accidentally walked into a 3 year old boy's room.

"You could… stay with me" she said, Clint looked up at her

"Oh, that's okay… you're probably busy and you know… your boyfriend probably wouldn't like the fact that another man is staying with you…"

Natasha laughed "I don't have a boyfriend"

Clint's eyes slightly widened "Oh, wow… sorry"

Natasha smiled "it's okay, so…?"

"Are you _sure_?" He questioned again, hoping the answer was yes

Natasha nodded "Of course"

"Well, uh okay" he smiled "My stuff is at my hotel right now, I have to be there in half an hour to check out"

"I can pick you up"

"Okay… I can text you the address because I really need to go…"

Natasha nodded and quickly wrote down her number on a piece of paper provided by a passing waitress. She handed it to him

Clint nodded and took out a five dollar note from the pocket of his jumper. He went to hand it to Natasha when she pushed his hand away "Its fine" she said

"No" he urged

Natasha just shook her head "don't you have somewhere to be?"

Clint laughed and walked out of the shop.

Natasha smiled to herself as she watched him walk away.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, can Connor stay at your place for a week?"

"Oh my god, why?"

"Clint is staying with me"

"WHAT!? Omg"

"Ha ha very funny, so?"

"Well you have to tell him in 3 days so I'll keep him for that long"

"Ugh, fine"

"And remember; if you don't tell him… I will"

"K, bye"

"Bye"

Natasha hangs up her phone and was just about to put it into her pocket when it buzzed

She smiled and saw that it was a text that reads;

'Glass well hotel, I'll meet you at the front at 3:00, thanks again!'

She smiled and wrote back a simple 'k, see you then'

Before she put her phone back into her pocket, she looked at the time; 4:45. Her apartment was 5 minutes away so she might as well go back and destroy all traces of a 3 year old in her apartment

It was about five to three when she was just getting into her car. She had cleaned her apartment a bit and locked Connor's door. So any signs of a 3 year old boy living there were gone. Perfect

She pulled up at the front of the Glass Well hotel to see Clint standing there, on the phone

Natasha opened her door when Clint saw her, and got out. She took one of his suitcases and he took another.

Natasha couldn't hear what Clint was saying on the phone, all she heard was an "Yes, sir" before watching him hang up his phone and shove it into his pocket

Clint smiled at Natasha as she gestured him to sit in the front. Even though Clint couldn't stand the thought of being driven around by poor Natasha as if she was he salve he couldn't really object because he had his licence taken away for 5 months after he 'accidentally' drove his car into a flower shop because he thought he saw Natasha on the sidewalk and got distracted.

"Hi" she says looking at him

Clint just beams at her

Natasha chuckled and started her car

"I was just on the phone with Fury, he acted really strange when I told him I found you…"

"Oh" Natasha said

"Yeah" Clint said looking out of the window to see families walking down the street, he really wishes he could settle down and marry Natasha, but that was out of the question now that they are almost strangers to each other again

"What's up?" she said, causing Clint to come back into reality

"Oh! Nothing…"

Natasha sighed and pulled into her apartment driveway

"It's nice" Clint said, making small talk

Natasha smiled to herself and nodded as she opened the door, followed by Clint

He smiled at her as he watched her struggle to lift his bag out of her car, but then was snapped back into reality when he found out that she was really struggling.

"Oh!" he said as he walked over to her and easily picked up the bag and slung it around his soldier

"What's even in there?" She questioned, rubbing her soldier

"SHIELD stuff"

"Guns and weapons in guessing" she said as she hauled his suitcase out of the car and walked past him to her front door

Clint smiled to himself and nodded

She just chuckled and rolled her eyes before opening her door

**Okay guys I was told to update asap like two weeks ago… oops**

**And I really wanted to but I seriously had really bad writers block so writing like 550 words was like a long painful marathon. So sorry for that but I really just wanted to post this because I NEED TO PLEASE YOU.**

**And I hopefully will be updating more, I will try my hardest but I have school and it's a bit cray at the moment so yeah. EXPECT MORE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha's secret chapter 4

He smiled at her as he watched her struggle to lift his bag out of her car, but then was snapped back into reality when he found out that she was really struggling.

"Oh!" he said as he walked over to her and easily picked up the bag and slung it around his soldier

"What's even in there?" She questioned, rubbing her soldier

"SHIELD stuff"

"Guns and weapons in guessing" she said as she hauled his suitcase out of the car and walked past him to her front door

Clint smiled to himself and nodded

She just chuckled and rolled her eyes before opening her door

Natasha walked inside, followed by Clint

Clint noticed that her house was quite nice, mostly white furniture, and some pictures scattered around the walls consisting of her, Maria and that kid that was 'Maria's son' But one of the photos stood out to him and it was a photo of him and Natasha with their arms around each other at the party Tony, (the one and only iron man) had thrown.

Clint studied the photo and smiled to himself.

Natasha walked over to him and sighed.

She liked those days- They lived in the avenger's tower, she and Clint were madly in love, they all would have movie nights on Saturdays, and she missed being wrapped in his arms every night… But she couldn't miss those days, now she had a good life, and another love- her son

"You could move back" He said, his eyes still focused on the picture

Natasha sighed "Sorry, Clint but my life Is here now" she said, they looked at each-other

Clint frowned, but nodded in agreement

She cleared her thought, grabbed his hand, and led him into her- his bedroom.

Clint walked in and noticed the whole room was painted white, there was a bed in the middle with one bedside table (which was white too)

"You'll sleep here" She said letting go of his hand

"Where will you sleep?" He said, longing the warmth of her hand once more

"I'll take the couch"

His jaw dropped "Nnnno-"

"Its fine, Clint" she smiled to reassured him

He has noticed that Natasha was very different, she was a little bit less scary and threating. Before she left she would have taken the bed any-day but now she is being kind, warm and almost motherly to him. Again, it was probably being around Maria's kid, or because she isn't a murderer/ assassin anymore.

Clint raised an eyebrow at her as she walked out of the room 'still very sassy' he thought

Once he had 'settles in' (Which didn't take very long), he and Natasha watched 'The Purge' (Don't own it) in her living room. Natasha would NEVER get scared during any movie, and Clint knew that so he wasn't expecting the warmth of her body against his chest.

Natasha wasn't sacred or anything, but it was almost winter in New York, and it's really cold, so some extra heat wouldn't hurt…

"Cold?" Clint asked

Natasha just nodded, still watching the movie.

When the movie was finished, Clint and Natasha went their separate ways- Clint into Natasha's bed and Natasha on the couch (Much to Clint's dismay).

Three hours later the sudden scream that came from down the hallway woke Clint up

He remembered that he was in Natasha's house and before he knew it, he was sprinting down the hallway, into the living room

"NAT!?" He shouted and looked around, panicking

He saw her in a curled up in a ball on the couch, trapped in her blankets

"Nat?" He said, slowly touching her shoulder, feeling her shaking body

She made a whimpering noise and looked up at him

Clint hesitantly pulled her into an embrace, and stroked her long, red hair

"What's up?" he asked

She just sighed and muttered something in Russian in his chest

"You, y-you know… can uh come in with me…" He said

Natasha looked up at him, big black circles under her eyes

She just nodded and Clint walked her into her room

They fell asleep in each other's arms

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha's secret chapter 5

"Nat?" He said, slowly touching her shoulder, feeling her shaking body

She made a whimpering noise and looked up at him

Clint hesitantly pulled her into an embrace, and stroked her long, red hair

"What's up?" he asked

She just sighed and muttered something in Russian in his chest

"You, y-you know… can uh come in with me…" He said

Natasha looked up at him, big black circles under her eyes

She just nodded and Clint walked her into her room

They fell asleep in each other's arms

Or so he thought, But Natasha didn't sleep a wink. She was too busy worried about how she is going to tell him about Connor. She feels so stupid getting so close to him but she just can't stop, all of the memories of when they were together at SHIELD were coming back and she feels herself falling in love with him.

But she can't, she has lied to him so much these past few days and she feels like that's going to make him even more angry when she tells him about Connor

Natasha feels a hot tear run down her cheek and fall onto her pillow

She felt Clint stir as she wiped her tears with the palm of her hand. She couldn't cry. It was simple just tell him, it is easy, she thought. Yeah, easy

Those thoughts flooded her mind until morning when she heard Clint yawn and she turned to face him and opened her eyes to see him staring back at her

"Morning" he muttered

"Доброе Утро" She replied, In Russian. She usually speaks in Russian when she was tired.

Clint had no idea what that meant but he thought it was something along the lines of 'good morning'

He smiled. He loved it when she spoke Russian, he honestly loved everything about her- her eyes, her lips, her hair, her ruthlessness, everything

Clint hopes they can be together again, maybe even get married, and have children. Clint had always wanted children, but he knew Natasha would never have any kids. But they're still young, in their early thirties so maybe they could start a family, but he should just take things slow for now

"…is there anything you wanted to do today?" She asked

"No, not really"

"в порядке"

After a few minutes of lying in bed, Natasha got up to go to the bathroom whilst Clint tried to make her bed

When Natasha stepped out of her bathroom, the first thing she noticed was Clint trying to put the pillows on her bed

"Uh…" He said, confused and embarrassed

Natasha smiled and took the pillow from him and placed it on her bed, and straightened it

Clint raised his eyebrow "Since when did you know how to make a bed?" He asked

Natasha shrugged "I guess now that I have my own apartment I've learnt how to be normal" She said, and he chuckled as he watched her

Once they had made breakfast- which mostly consisted of Natasha throwing flower at Clint's bare back and Clint rubbing egg on her nose

But the first batch of pancakes they made were crap, they were burnt and tasted like coal, but Natasha made a second batch and to Clint's amazement, they were amazing

The pair ate in a comfortable silence, and afterwards they did the dishes which to Clint's amazement (again) she was really good at, she even gave him tips on how to clean the glasses. He smiled when she bit her lip, trying to clean every last bit of the plates, tat just made him fall for her even more, living alone must have done her good, but she doesn't seem lonely which was good, she must spend a lot of time with Maria and her son, speaking of which, he should really ask her about that. He cleared his thought

"So… Maria had a son. What's that all about?"

Natasha sighed, did she really want to lie to him again

"Uh…" She bit her lip as she turned to face him

"H-he's not Maria's son…"

"So he's like, adopted?"

Yeah, that could work. No. she didn't want to lie to him anymore

"…No" She said, looking in Clint's eyes

She let out a hysterical laugh and fell on her knee's, crying

Clint, who had no idea what was going on, Bent down to her and placed his hand on her back. She looked up at him, tears falling down her cheeks

"…Nat?" He asked, still unsure what was going on

"h-he's not Marias son" She whimpered

Clint frowned in confusion, but nodded as if to tell her to go on

"He's mine" She said in almost a whisper

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

"Uh…" She bit her lip as she turned to face him

"H-he's not Maria's son…"

"So he's like, adopted?"

Yeah, that could work. No. she didn't want to lie to him anymore

"…No" She said, looking in Clint's eyes

She let out a hysterical laugh and fell on her knee's, crying

Clint, who had no idea what was going on, Bent down to her and placed his hand on her back. She looked up at him, tears falling down her cheeks

"…Nat?" He asked, still unsure what was going on

"h-he's not Marias son" She whimpered

Clint frowned in confusion, but nodded as if to tell her to go on

"He's mine" She said in almost a whisper

Clint frowned "What?" he said after a while

Natasha felt hot tear fun down her face, but she didn't care

"He's _mine_" She repeated

"H-he's_ your_ son?" He repeated, confused

"B-but what? How? You said you were single? He doesn't look anything like yo-" Clint froze, realisation finally struck he looked at her

"Nat?" he said "h-he's…"

Natasha nodded her bottom lip quivering

Clint's jaw dropped as he slightly backed away from her

"Natasha?" He said staring at her, staring at him. He frowned "Why?" he said a bit more

"I-I-"

"Why would you do this?" Now he was getting angry

"Why!?" He demanded

"Clint" She pleaded "I'm sorry"

"No Natasha. I need to think" He said. Then he got up and left Natasha in her apartment, shocked and alone.

End of Chapter 6

So I think I will have shorter chapters but I will upload them more frequently rather than take months to upload one big chapter


	7. Chapter 7

"He's mine" She repeated

"H-he's your son?" He repeated, confused

"B-but what? How? You said you were single? He doesn't look anything like yo-" Clint froze, realisation finally struck he looked at her

"Nat?" he said "h-he's…"

Natasha nodded her bottom lip quivering

Clint's jaw dropped as he slightly backed away from her

"Natasha?" He said staring at her, staring at him. He frowned "Why?" he said a bit more

"I-I-"

"Why would you do this?" Now he was getting angry

"Why!?" He demanded

"Clint" She pleaded "I'm sorry"

"No Natasha. I need to think" He said. Then he got up and left Natasha in her apartment, shocked and alone.

"M-Maria?"

"What Nat? You sound scared."

"C-clint"

"What, Did you tell him?!"

"y-yeah, h-he left"

"What!? Is he coming back?"

"I don't know he left his stuff here. He said he needed to think"

"…"

"I feel so stupid! I can't believe I lied to him so much!"

"What else did you lie to him about!?"

"I said I had inflammatory bowel disease"

"Nat! You idiot! If I was him I'd leave too!"

"Ugh I know"

"Well, first things first, don't follow him he does need time to think, then when he does come back, apologise, then I guess you have to hope for the best"

"Maria! How am I supposed to apologise?"

"Clint knows you Nat, Remember when you were madly in love?"

"Yeah…"

"See, Clint's a good guy, he'll come back AND he will forgive you. But you need to let him meet Connor"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL CONNOR ABOUT ALL THIS!?"

"Nat, he's four years old. Just tell him"

"*sigh* Thanks Maria"

Natasha hung up the phone. Maria seemed to make him feel a bit better, and she was right; Clint was madly in love with her

She stumbled up from the floor and went into the bathroom. Natasha looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes were all red and puffy. 'What are you doing Natasha? Why are you so worried if he doesn't forgive you? You need to move on in life and raise your son' she thought. Yeah that's right

After about an hour of sitting on her couch, waiting for any sign of Clint, she heard a knock at her front door

Without hesitation, she ran to it and opened it. But it wasn't Clint. It was Maria and Connor.

"Mumma! I've missed you! I've missed you!" Chanted Connor as Natasha bent down and hugged him

"Hey, buddy" she smiled "Me and Aunt Maria need to talk for a bit. How's about you go into your room and play and I'll come and get you soon"

"Okay mumma" He ran off and Natasha stood up again

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"You need to tell Connor, now"

Natasha gave her a 'you serious' look and Maria replied with a nod

"Fine!" She stomped off into Connors room

She walked in to see Connor sitting on the floor, playing with some of his Lego (Don't own it)

"Hey, Connor" She said as she sat on the floor with him

"Hi Mumma!" He replied, happily

"Connor, Mommy needs to talk to you about something important" She said in a serious tone

"Okay mumma" He said as he put his Lego down and looked at her

Natasha but a hand on his knee "Connor, do you know why you had to stay at Aunt Maria's house last night?"

Connor nodded "Auntie Mar Mar said that you got a cold and you didn't want me to get sick" He replied

"Well, Mommy wasn't sick, she had a friend staying with her"

Connor frowned "But _who_ mommy and why did I have to leave?"

"Sweetie" Natasha said "Mommy wasn't ready for you to meet him"

"Why?"

"I needed to tell him about you, first"

"Who is it?"

Natasha looked in his eyes, filled with wonder and curiosity "Connor, he's your dad" She said

Connors small jaw dropped "My Daddy?"

Natasha nodded

"I have a daddy?" He asked, Natasha smiled of "course you have a daddy. And when he gets here, you run and give him a big hug! Okay?"

This would work, if Connor showed how much he loved Clint, Clint will definitely melt and fall in love with him, just like everyone who's ever met him. This will be perfect

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

"Sweetie" Natasha said "Mommy wasn't ready for you to meet him"

"Why?"

"I needed to tell him about you, first"

"Who is it?"

Natasha looked in his eyes, filled with wonder and curiosity "Connor, he's your dad" She said

Connors small jaw dropped "My Daddy?"

Natasha nodded

"I have a daddy?" He asked, Natasha smiled of "course you have a daddy. And when he gets here, you run and give him a big hug! Okay?"

This would work, if Connor showed how much he loved Clint, Clint will definitely melt and fall in love with him, just like everyone who's ever met him. This will be perfect

"Okay mumma" He replied and got up off the floor and dragged Natasha by the hand into the living room

"Auntie Mar Mar!" He yelled as he ran up to Maria "I have a daddy!"

Maria raised her eyebrow at the two, then smiled

"Really?" She played along

"Yeah!" He replied happily

"That's great, Connor" she said and patted him on the shoulder

Then, Maria got up and wanked over to Natasha and nudged her "Connor Barton, Eh?" She joked

Natasha frowned at her friend "no! His name is Conner Johansson"

Maria's face brightened up "CJ!" She shouted "CLINT JR!"

Natasha smiled a bit at her friend and rolled her eyes

Connor was watching his aunt and his mom talk and obviously found it very funny so he burst into laughter

"Auntie Mar Mar your silly" She giggled. Maria Smiled at the boy and turned back to face Natasha "Clint will _love_ him" She assured

Natasha sighed and took another look at her son, who was trying to lick his elbow, she smiled "Connor, what are you doing?"

Connor was snapped out of his trance when he heard his mom "Oh!" he said "my friends said it was impossible but I doesn't think so" He said, staring at his elbow

Natasha opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud knock at her door, which made her heart race 100 miles an hour. She looks at Maria, panicked

"Go" Maria gestured towards the door

"Right" replied Natasha, before she carefully unlocked and opened the door

There he was. He looked as though he wasn't angry, more sympathetic for some reason

"Clint" She said

"Dadda?" She heard from behind her

Natasha stepped to the side a bit to reveal Connor, staring up at Clint

Connor smiled widely and ran up to him and hugged his legs tightly

Clint, who has just recovered from the shock by the young boy squeezing his calves, looked at Natasha who was looked right back at him with an unsure look on her face

He smiles at her, causing her to return the smile

Then he bent down to Connor

"…Hi" He said to the toddler

Connor gave him a toothy smile "hello" He grinned

Connor flung his small arms around Clint's neck and hugged him

Clint smiled and returned the hug to _his_ son

'Wow that's weird… I'm hugging MY son' he thought, and he loved it

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

There he was. He looked as though he wasn't angry, more sympathetic for some reason

"Clint" She said

"Dadda?" She heard from behind her

Natasha stepped to the side a bit to reveal Connor, staring up at Clint

Connor smiled widely and ran up to him and hugged his legs tightly

Clint, who has just recovered from the shock by the young boy squeezing his calves, looked at Natasha who was looked right back at him with an unsure look on her face

He smiles at her, causing her to return the smile

Then he bent down to Connor

"…Hi" He said to the toddler

Connor gave him a toothy smile "hello" He grinned

Connor flung his small arms around Clint's neck and hugged him

Clint smiled and returned the hug to his son

'Wow that's weird… I'm hugging MY son' he thought, and he loved it

Maria cleared her thought, which made the three turn to look at her

"I'll leave…" Maria said, awkwardly before she slipped in between the two adults and left the apartment

Once Connor had let go of the assassin's neck, Clint stood up, but still stared down at his son

Natasha cleared her thought "Why don't you… go to your room" She told Connor

Connor looked disappointed but did as he was told and slowly walked into his room

Once Connor had gone clint let out a long sigh "so…"

"I have an explanation" Natasha said, finally

"yeah, I still need one of those" He joked

Once Natasha had explained the whole story, Clint let out a sigh

"But did you_ really_ have to leave?"

"I was just scared, you know"

"Mmmm Well, I guess we can't change the past" He put his arm around her

"I would have been there, with you the whole time though, you know that right?" He questioned

"I do now"

They were interrupted by a small voice coming from beside them "Are you finished?" Asked Connor

Natasha looked at Clint "Yeah" she replied as she bent down and lifted Connor onto her knees

"Will Daddy be living with us?" He asked

"No" Natasha replied immediately

Clint frowned "Well, you could come back to New York"

Natasha and Connor looked at Clint

"What about my Café? And Maria?"

"You can sell it, get another job at SHIELD, and so can Maria" He suggested

"I'm not an A-s-s-a-s-s-i-n anymore" (She spelt assassin because Connor can't spell and she doesn't want him to know she was a former murderer)

"Then get an office job, or something"

Natasha sighed, Clint_ really_ wanted this

"Yeah Mumma" Said Connor, trying to get involved in the conversation

"I don't know, Clint. Where would we live?"

"With me"

"Where would I sleep?"

"With me!"

Natasha was slightly shocked. And I don't want to say anything, but she kind of wanted to again

"And where would Connor sleep?"

"In my guest bedroom"

Natasha thought about it

"Are you sure?" she questioned

"Yeah, I mean I kind of have some catching up to do… And maybe we can… you know, be _a normal _family"

Natasha smiled at the thought of that

"Fine" She sighed

End of chapter 9


End file.
